


Early Morning Coffee Cups

by yujaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, annoying friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaeyong/pseuds/yujaeyong
Summary: Yuta is so flustered by the pretty boy across the counter he forgets to charge him for his coffee so he does the only logical thing he can think of, he gives him his free daily cup.He just hopes Taeyong won't murder him when he finds out.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Yuta Fic Fest 2019-2020





	Early Morning Coffee Cups

**Author's Note:**

> #YP15: Yuta accidentally wrote down Dongyoung's name as 'Doyoung' on his coffee cup the first time he came in. It's been almost a month now Dongyoung still doesn't know how to tell Yuta that he has been calling him by the 'wrong' name for the past four weeks.
> 
> Dear prompter, this was such a cute idea and I fell in love when I saw it! I hope I met your expectations and that you are happy with this little story.

Yuta stood there looking at the coffee beans, now covering the floor of the pantry. Taeyong is going to fucking kill me. He looked at the clock, checking to see how long he had before Taeyong or Johnny would be in. If he hurried, he might have enough time to clean up befo--

“What the fuck Yuta?!”

Well, so much for that. “Heyyyy Tae.”

“Don’t ‘Hey Tae’ me, what happened?!”

Yuta looked down at the floor chewing on his bottom lip. “I’m really sorry. I reached up to get the bag and it slipped out of my hands. I’ll get it cleaned up before we open, promise.”

“Oh, I know you will. You’re also going to cover my Saturday night shift to make up for it.” Taeyong turned around and stormed out before Yuta could even begin to complain.

He knew it was better just to work Tae’s shift. Everyone thought Taeyong was this cute little faerie-like boy, but Yuta knew better. He knew how evil his best friend could be when he wanted to.

When he was done cleaning up his mess, he made his way up front in time to help wipe the counter down before Johnny unlocked the doors.

“Heard you made a mess back there.” Johnny teased, knowing he never had issues getting things off the top shelf because he towered over 184cm tall. .

“Shut up, you giraffe. Not all of us are blessed with your height.”

“I know, it must be so hard living down there on earth.” Yuta stuck his tongue out at Johnny and went to the counter to take the first customer's order. Yuta glanced up and almost forgot how to breathe. The most beautiful man he had ever seen had walked through the doors.

“Good morning, what can I get you?” Yuta tried his hardest to not stumble over his words. He knew he was being dramatic, even for himself, but he couldn't get over how attractive this guy looked.

He took the young man's order and was so distracted he almost forgot to get the guy’s name. “Can I get your name?”

“Dongyoung.”

He nodded, and hastily scribbled down the name before he could forget. “Thank you, I will have it right out.”

As he went to turn around, the young man got his attention. “How much will that be?”

Yuta didn’t know what to say. He was so caught up in staring at the guy's face, he forgot to charge him. “The first customer always gets a complimentary coffee, so no charge today.”

He looked surprised but seemed to believe Yuta. “Oh, well thank you!”

As he walked off and Yuta started to get his coffee ready he looked over and saw Taeyong’s face. “Since when do we give away coffee?”

Yuta rolled his eyes. “I’m not actually giving it away, I’ll use my daily cup. Just leave me alone.” Taeyong gave him a pondering look, but just shrugged his shoulders and went back to putting pastries out.

As Yuta prepared the coffee, he realized Doyoung kept stealing quick glances in his direction. Yuta couldn’t tell if there was something on his face, or if the guy thought he was cute. He honestly didn’t want to think too much into it. “Here you go, sorry for the wait.”

He couldn’t believe he was having to use his free coffee to make up for his stupid mistake. Why did this guy make him so flustered? He noticed the way the guy was looking at the side of his cup with a strange look on his face. Yuta didn’t know what he could be looking at. The only thing on his cup sleeve was his name.

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Before Yuta could even react he was out the door.

“Well Yuta, I wanna see you get out of this. You know he’s gonna be the first person through the door because of that little stunt.” Taeyong leaned against the counter giving him an almost deathly glare.

Yuta groaned. “I’m sorry Tae. He was just too pretty. My brain stopped working.”

Taeyong just rolled his eyes, “Whatever. You can give him your daily cup if you aren’t gonna say anything. I don’t really care.”

Yuta didn’t know how he was going to handle it if this Doyoung guy really did show up every morning because of his stupid mistake.

\----------

When Dongyoung got to work, he greeted his secretary and went straight to his office. He still couldn’t get over the beautiful young man that had given him the free coffee. He also couldn’t believe he didn’t correct him when he realized he had written his name down as Doyoung instead of Dongyoung. He groaned and sat down.

“What’s the long face for?” Doyoung looked up and saw his friend Ten leaning against his door frame. “You look like you either swallowed a lemon or ran over a puppy on the way here.”

Doyngyoung rolled his eyes but still told his friend about his dilemma. “I went to that little coffee shop a few blocks away. The barista was so fucking cute Ten and I know I must have made him flustered because one, he forgot to charge me and gave me a free coffee and two, he wrote Doyoung instead of Dongyoung on my cup.”

Ten had already started giggling halfway through the story. “What did he say when you corrected him?”

“That’s part of the problem, I was so caught up in looking at his face and trying not to get caught staring I didn’t correct him. I don’t know what to do. I want to go back but I don’t want to admit he made me just as flustered.” Dongyoung groaned again and put his head in his hands.

“Dude, this is why you need to get laid more. Seriously. You’re brain is way too sex deprived. Go back and get that little ass in your bed. It will do you good.”

Dongyoung proceeded to throw a somewhat light weight stapler at Ten’s head. Unfortunately he missed. “Get out of here you ass and get to work.”

Ten smiled and blew him a kiss before walking off.

“What the hell am I going to do?”

\----------

Yuta couldn’t believe it had been close to a month now of this Doyoung guy coming in to get coffee and talking to him. He wasn’t complaining, he just didn’t understand what Doyoung saw in him. He wasn’t that interesting, was he?

“Don’t look now lover boy, but your boyfriend is here again.” Taeyong teased as he stuck his tongue out at Yuta, elbowing his side as he backed up against the counter. So mature.

Yuta swatted his arm. “Shut up! He is not my boyfriend. I don’t even like him.”

Taeyong laughed out loud and didn’t stop when Dongyoung was at the counter. He just walked off as he continued laughing. Yuta looked at Dongyoung and rolled his eyes. “I apologize for my friend's behavior. Sometimes I forget he’s older than me.”

Dongyoung just smiled. “It’s okay Yuta, it’s nice to see you smiling and laughing. Even if it’s because of your friend being a goofball.”

Doyoung liked to see him smile? Yuta felt a blush creep up his cheeks as the corners of his lips pulled up into a smile. . “Give me just a minute and I will have your coffee ready.”

\----------

It had been close to a month now since Dongyoung had first stepped into the coffee shop and met Yuta. He had been back every workday since and even a couple of off days. He just couldn’t get enough of seeing that smile.

He still hadn’t told Yuta about the name thing though. Ten pestered him every fucking day about it but he just couldn't imagine telling Yuta anything that would embarrass him or make him unhappy. He knew he would have to tell him eventually but he just didn’t know how.

Dongyoung realized on this day that he might be a tad infatuated with the boy when he reached his office and realized he had left his cell phone sitting on the counter of the coffee shop. He had been so engrossed with talking to Yuta that he hadn’t even noticed it missing.

Well this was embarrassing.

\----------

“Hey Yuta, I need you to do me a favor,” Taeyong had just hung up the shop phone looking and sounding annoyed. “Your boyfriend left his phone here this morning. He says he will tip us very generously if you will take it and another cup of coffee to his office for him. I told him we didn’t do deliveries but since he’s such a good customer and you guys seem to be friends, I would make an exception this time.” He smiled at this knowing it would embarrass Yuta.

“Are you fucking serious Tae? No way am I taking him this stuff in front of all his coworkers.” He flopped down in the closest chair and crossed his arms.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, “Stop acting like a baby, you don’t even know where he works.”

That was true. He actually had no idea where Doyoung worked. He could work alone or from home for all Yuta knew. Maybe he was making a big deal out of this? Besides, this was just another opportunity for him to see Doyoung. He should stop looking a gift horse in the mouth.

“Fine. Whatever, I’ll go. Give me the address.”

\----------

“I’m going to fucking murder Taeyong.” Yuta stood outside one of the largest and most successful law firms in town, Kim-Lee-Suh. He had no idea where in the building Doyoung worked, but with his luck, it would cause him to walk in front of every employee in the building. With a sigh, he went inside.

“Excuse me, I’m here to drop these off for Doyoung.” He greeted the pretty girl behind the reception desk who eyes him skeptically. “He left his phone at our coffee shop this morning.”

Her expression changed quickly and she smiled. “Oh you must be Yuta! Mr. Kim said you would be stopping by. He’s on the 10th floor, take a left when you get off.” She pointed at the elevators to the right.

“Oh, thank you.”

With each passing floor, Yuta became more nervous. The inside of the elevator was intimidating enough, he couldn't imagine what it was going to be like when he got to Doyoung’s office.

Just as he thought, he stepped off the elevator onto the 10th floor and took in the beautiful decorations. It reminded him a lot of the offices on the show Suits with an open layout, many windows overlooking the city, and calm light blue walls. The abstract art looked like a local artist that Yuta was familiar with. He made a mental note to ask Doyoung about it.

He walked up to the receptionist and let her know why he was there. She smiled and pointed to an office at the end of the hall and told him Doyoung was expecting him so he could just knock and go in.

When he reached the door marked Kim Doyoung, Senior Partner, he took a deep breath before knocking and stepping inside.

“Oh Yuta, I can’t thank you enough for bringing me my phone and another coffee. I don’t know how I didn’t realize it wasn’t in my pocket.” Doyoung looked even better in this office setting. The suit made perfect sense now.

“It’s no problem although I was a little surprised when Taeyong told me what I was doing.” He smiled and tried not to blush.

Doyoung came around the desk and leaned against it, making his suit hug him even tighter in all the right places. Not the time or the place. Get yourself together Yuta.

“If I’m being honest Yuta, I could have come to get my phone but when I realized what had happened I knew I could use it as an excuse to see you again and hopefully get you alone long enough to ask you out to dinner tonight. Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

Yuta couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You want to go out to dinner with me?” Doyoung nodded. “Ummm, sure. I mean yes, I would love to go to dinner with you.”

Doyoung smiled at him again, “Perfect. Give me your number and I’ll text you the details.”

\----------

Yuta couldn’t believe he was having dinner with the man of his most recent and sometimes blush-inducing dreams. They were at a rather fancy restaurant that Doyoung had insisted on taking him to. He had worn his nicest suit and was only a little thankful when they left.

When they walked outside, Yuta was a little sad that they would be parting so soon. He wanted to spend more time with Doyoung.

“Yuta, would you like to come back to my place? We could just chat or watch a movie and I can introduce you to my cat, Minhyung. He’s a lovable little tuxedo. What do you say?”

Yuta smiled and for once, made the first move. He stepped closer and took Doyoungs hand, “That sounds great Doyoung. I would love to.”

\----------

Once they reached Dongyoungs apartment, they watched a movie and played with the cat. He could tell it was love at first sight for Yuta. The little tuxedo was just so friendly and wouldn’t leave Yutas lap.

As they sat on the couch Dongyoung decided it was time he talked to Yuta about the whole name thing. “Yuta, I really like you but there’s something I need to tell you.” He could tell Yuta was nervous so he took his hand and rubbed his knuckles slowly, “It’s nothing bad I promise it’s just….my name isn’t Doyoung. It’s Dongyoung.”

Yuta looked at him confused for a minute. “But why didn’t you say something before now? You let me call you the wrong name and write it on your coffee for like a month now!” Yuta had a hurt expression on his face and started to get up but Doyoung held his hand tighter and smiled. “Honestly I was just so blown away with how beautiful you were that first day I didn’t even realize until I got back to the office and then after that, I didn’t want to say anything because I was just happy that you were smiling and talking to me. So you can call me Doyoung all you want if you’ll go out with me.”

Yuta’s jaw just about hit the floor, “You’re asking me out? You...want to go out with me, like...you want to date me?”

Doyoung smiled and nodded. “If you’ll have me.”

Doyoung intertwined their fingers and smiled. “Is it okay if I kiss you Yuta?” Yuta blushed but he nodded his head. Doyoung leaned in and gave him a small almost chaste kiss on the lips. “Thank you Yuta. For giving me a chance, for letting me finally kiss you, for being so cute and blushing at everything I say.” Of course this made Yuta blush even more and Doyoung just had to laugh.

\----------

When Yuta walked to work the next morning, he felt like he was walking on a cloud or in a dream. He couldn’t believe everything that happened the night before. He is no longer single. He has a boyfriend. A smoking hot lawyer and he cannot wait to tell Johnny and Taeyong what happened.

When he tells Johnny and Taeyong, he can tell by the look on their faces that they feel like proud parents. They had always tried setting him up on dates but it never worked.

When he finally got to explaining the whole name situation, Taeyong was practically rolling on the floor. “Oh my god Yuta that is the funniest thing I’ve heard in a long time. You’re such a fucking idiot sometimes but you know I love you.” He gave Yuta a hug, still giggling.

“Agreed dude. We’re just happy you finally found someone.” Johnny patted him on the shoulder and went to unlock the door.

As Yuta’s eyes moved from the door to the handsome man standing outside looking at his phone and it put a smile on his face. Dongyoung. His Doyoung.


End file.
